


Marry Him Anyway

by PansexualPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw it in the way his son started walking around with more pep in his step. He saw it when his son longer screamed himself awake or no longer asked to sleep in his bed. He saw it when his son’s smile started to become more common. He saw it when Scott was over their house more often; the two boys cleaning out the fridge every other weekend. He saw it when his son clung to the other boy in his sleep.  His son was falling deeply, and madly in love… with Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Him Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from Rude by Magic and thought what If the Sheriff was against Scott and Stiles' marriage. and then this happened.

He saw it in the way his son started walking around with more pep in his step. His limbs beginning to go back to flailing in a manner of controlled chaos. He saw it when his son longer screamed himself awake or no longer asked to sleep in his bed. He saw it when his son’s smile started to become more common. His smiles were more genuine and not the cold, dark smirk of the other entity that used to wear his son’s face. He saw it when Scott was over their house more often; the two boys cleaning out the fridge every other weekend. He saw it when his son clung to the other boy in his sleep. He saw it when he went to clean his son’s sheets and finding scattered claw rips and an empty condom wrapper behind his pillow. His son was falling deeply, and madly in love… with Scott McCall.

He shouldn’t be surprised; he shouldn’t. Yet he couldn’t help but feel a sharp tug on his heart causing his paternal instincts to kick into high gear and increase his protective instincts. He wasn’t the supernatural creature here, yet a primal need to protect his son, a living part of him, fueled his new lifestyle. He began by limiting Scott’s sleepovers. The boy could no longer stay longer than 8pm on school nights. He explained to his son that it was simply because he wanted him to start focusing on school.

He was shocked to find that his son had little to no protests about the arrangement. He smiled to himself weekday nights when his son went to bed early after saying goodnight to Scott and him. Scott sent the sheriff a soft smile on his way out of the house. He ruffled the other boy’s hair and locked the door behind him. He made his way to the living room the two occupied, and cleaned up after them. He threw himself on the couch, leaving himself to think.

He loved Scott. Scott was like another son to him, yet he couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling of Scott being with Stiles. On one hand, Scott made his son smile like he had when his mother was still around. On the other hand, Stiles was more reckless, throwing himself headfirst into supernatural situations that his father still could not understand. That really terrified him. With a heavy sigh, the man lifted himself off of the sofa and made his way up the stairs. He felt the need to check on his son and maybe give him a goodnight kiss on the head like he used to do when his son was still a hyperactive child that tried to pretend to be asleep when his bedtime was 9pm.

He walked into the bedroom to find a perfectly made bed and an open window. He sighed heavily. Of course he underestimated his son once again. He sat on his son’s bed and grabbed his favorite pillow. Apparently he could sleep without this too. What else was he going to miss? He can’t stop this. This love was burning bright and burning fast. His son was happy; his son was alive. He couldn’t extinguish this flame.

So he decided to stand beside his son. He supported him in his relationship. He bit his tongue even when his soul cried for him to hold on just a little tighter and be a little bit more protective. He kept his mouth shut when he and his son sat down for a dinner of whole grain pasta and salad. The dinner when his son finally began to talk about his relationship with Scott, the dinner when he boldly declared he was in love with Scott and how he wants to be with him for as long as he can. The father smiled and told his son he was happy for him, even though deep down he felt a selfish need to burst Stiles’ bubble and tell his son that not everything lasts forever; especially, when his son’s chosen partner deals with deadly supernatural dilemmas.

Days, weeks, and months pass, and the sheriff watched his little boy grow up and fall deeper into his obsession with his best friend. Graduation came all too quick; quicker than the sheriff was ready for, but he stood up proud and cheered louder than any parent that attended the ceremony. Before he returned his behind to his chair, he looked up into the heavens, just hoping his love was watching, staring proud at their son who was moving on into adulthood. He turned after a tap on his left grabbed his attention. Melissa was handing him a pack of tissues to clear his eyes. He didn’t even know he was crying. Or _why_ he was crying, for that matter. Was it because he was proud his son graduated and was on his way to becoming a man, or was it in mourning of his son’s childhood? That his son will no longer call him daddy and ask him to put bandages on those clumsy limbs that always seemed to trip over one another.

He told himself it was the former and compartmentalized his emotions. He only let himself feel joy. Even when there was a sharp pain in his chest when Stiles left the stage and instead of heading to his dad, he ran straight to Scott and threw his arms around him; locking their lips together and laughing into each other’s open mouths while their noses brushed and their foreheads seemed glued together. As if he heard his father’s internal struggle, he ran to his father and buried his face into the man’s chest. “I love you, dad” the boy had said. His voice caught in his throat and his eyes flooded with tears as he embraced his son tightly.

More months passed. Months of Stiles calling him at various times in the day asking for help for various things around his and Scott’s apartment. He navigated the boys through repairing a squeaky fan, unclogging a bathroom sink, and fixing a flickering light in their kitchen. He loved getting the calls. Excitement rushed through every ending of his body when his son called him. He tried his best to keep his son on the line even after his protests that he couldn’t talk because he had classes to take soon. The times that Stiles didn’t call made the Sheriff feel like his once humble home was a large empty palace. Who was a king in a throne without a prince nearby to carry out his name? He kept up his healthy diet even when his son encouraged him to splurge a bit more. He wanted to make his son proud, he wanted to be there for his son and he wanted to be healthy when the time came that Stiles needed him.

He didn’t get visitors often. The exception being Melissa coming over so they could have dinner together when she didn’t have night shifts. It was something they decided to fill the voids that their boys left behind. Neither had the heart to tell the other that the substitution didn’t completely satisfy the ache. Nevertheless, they enjoyed each other’s company. His lack of other visitors had him surprised when he opened his front door one morning to one Scott McCall.

The boy fidgeted in place. The sheriff caught on quick to the unusual nervous twitch and the hitches in his voice when he spoke. “Hi Mr. Stilinski.”

“Scott. How are you? Is Stiles in the car?”

“I’m doing well. Uhm… Stiles isn’t here right now. He’s actually in a class; which is where he thinks I am too, right now. I came here alone.”

The sheriff raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay, son?”

Scott fiddled with his thumbs and averted his eyes from the Sheriff’s. “I’m okay. I-I just needed to talk to you.” The sheriff waited patiently, he opened the door for Scott to come in and sit on the couch he used to sit in for days when he and Stiles used to host their gaming marathons. The boy stood quiet for a bit before he took a breath and spoke. “Mr. Stilinski, I just wanted to say that- I wanted to thank you for all the help and support you’ve given me and Stiles in our relationship. I really love him, and he makes me the happiest person ever.”

The sheriff smiles “Well, I’m glad you two are doing okay.”

Scott meets the sheriff’s eyes smiles and then looks down into his lap where he’s currently running his hands up and down his jean-covered thighs. “We are. Better than ever… and I feel like were both in a good place. I came here today because… I want- I _need_ your permission. I need your permission to ask Stiles to marry me.”

The sheriff’s heart beats heavily and rapidly. The sensation taking him back to when his eyes roamed panicky around a lacrosse field filled with everyone but his son. Taking him back to when he raided a basement frantically searching for his boy. He panicked and felt like his life was catching up to him and that his son will be forever lost. He didn’t want to say it, he didn’t even mean it, but he couldn’t stop the simple word from slipping from his mouth. “No.”

Scott’s eyes rose in shock. His rubbing of his leg turned into a death grip on his jeans. His locked eyes with the sheriff and his mouth open without a word prepared to leave it. His lips quivered and his eyes were beginning to become flooded. He shot up quickly and muttered a couple of broken apologies before he could rush out of the home.

The sheriff stood in shock in his seat. What had he done? He just told the best thing to happen to Stiles that he couldn’t marry his son. No one was more perfect for his son than Scott. So why couldn’t he just let go? Why wasn’t saying yes as easy as saying no? His heart raced and he resorted to the breathing techniques he once taught his son to use when he had his panic attacks.

Remorse filled the man over the next few days as he quietly roamed around his house. He felt like he betrayed his son. Betrayal haunted him even more so when he woke up from a nap because his phone was ringing. He brought the phone to his ear and his breath caught when a sob was the first thing he heard. “Dad?” the voice came through clearly on the other end. The man shot up and placed his feet on the floor. “Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t even know” The boy tried to say between sobs and sniffles.

“Stiles, please breathe; I can’t understand you.”

A deep breath and a sniffle and the boy continued. “I don’t know what’s wrong, dad. Scott just-“a small mewl left his mouth “Scott’s just been really distant lately. Something is bothering him. He won’t tell me anything. He keeps saying everything is okay. But, I know Scott and he’s a bad liar and I know he’s lying.” He stops because he’s starting to sob again. He takes a deep breath before he continues, but his voice is still broken and wavering. “He won’t let me help him and I want to help… It feels like we’re disconnected. I don’t-“He sobs loudly. “I don’t think he loves me anymore, dad.”

The man dropped his head in his hands. This was his doing. All he could do was try to console his sobbing son. He tried endlessly to get Stiles to calm down and take deep breaths before he had another panic attack. After a couple of hours of talking, he was finally able to get Stiles calm. He promised his boy that Scott still loved him, truly and deeply loved him. When Stiles finally said his goodbye and hung up. The sheriff got up to pour himself a glass of scotch. Not five minutes later, a knock brought him from his self-loathing.

He opened the door to a soaked Scott McCall. He hadn’t even known it was raining.

“Scott? Come in, it’s pouring out.”

“That’s okay, sir. I’ll just be a minute.”

Sir? When did Scott call him sir? “I always thought of you like a second father to me, Mr. Stilinski. I looked up to you ever since Stiles and I were little. I always talked about how cool it must be to be a police deputy. It was the way that Stiles talked about you and all the heroics that you’ve done that made me want to be a man and grow up to take care of people.”

“Scott, son, listen I-“

“No. please let me finish. I love Stiles, Mr. Stilinski! I love him so much that I came over here the other day because I wanted your permission to marry him. But now that I think about it, I don’t need your permission! I’m going to marry him anyway. I’m going to make him my husband and we’re going to be happy together, you watch. I don’t care if you don’t approve. I just want to make Stiles happy.”

The rain was really coming down on the boy and there was no doubt everything on him was soaked. “Scott, wait.” The sheriff stopped the boy before he tried to run away and get back into the car. “Scott… I didn’t mean what I said last time. Of course I approve you marrying Stiles. No one, not even me, makes Stiles smile the way you do.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “You have to understand, Scott. Stiles is all I have left. If I lose him… I don’t think I could do it anymore. I said no because. Well, because I’m afraid Scott. Afraid I’ll lose him. When he was taken by that nugget-thingy-“

“Nogitsune” Scott supplied.

“Whatever it’s called. I almost gave up hope on my son. You live a dangerous life, Scott. You’re a werewolf. All of your friends are supernatural beings, or have some connection to it. It’s my job to protect my son from things. I don’t know how to protect my son from those things, Scott. I don’t know how- I don’t know- I can’t” The man starts sobbing.

A crying Scott barrels into the man and wraps his arms around him. “Then let me.” He says quietly.

“What?”

“Let me protect him.” He looks up to the older man. “It’s my job now, Mr. Stilinski. It’s my job to make sure that Stiles is safe. I love him with all my heart. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him either. Before we got together, Stiles was my best friend. He still is. Like you, I don’t think I could live without him beside me. So let me do the heavy lifting now, Mr.Stilinksi. Let me take care of him, let me be his husband.”

The sheriff nodded his head. “Yes, Scott. You can marry Stiles.” Scott went back to holding him tight. After a few minutes of hugging, the man wouldn’t let Scott leave without putting his clothes to dry and feeding him before he headed back.

He saw it in the way Scott looked at Stiles walking towards him. He saw it in the way Stiles looked towards Scott and gripped his father’s arm tighter and tripped on his steps a bit. He saw it in the way that they both said “I do” so easily. He saw it in the way his son smiled at his husband when they awkwardly tried to dance at the reception. His son was deeply and madly in love with Scott McCall… and he couldn’t be happier for his son. And for a brief second, he swore he heard a distant feminine chuckle and the tingle of familiar lips on his cheek as he and his son danced together at his wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all, thanks so much for reading.


End file.
